The Summon Of Darkness (rewritten)
by Des Vega
Summary: Nothing brings people more together than death. a sad and ironic truth for Desdemona Vega, a teenager who has been sent to a the Patterson house: Home for unstable teens after her parents died under circumstances left untold. With some help from her adopted sister Eclipse and her best friend Tyler they realize there is something different about them...


The Summon Of Darkness

Chapter 1: Graveyard Dares

Signs. Letters. Symbols all floating in midst the nothingness, begin to entwine, pictures unfold, bloodied table-cloth, a knife. A set of wolves eyes, golden, dangerous. Grey, headstones lining a graveyard. Hands grasping me, pulling me far down. Too far, too far, fear builds then my vision go black.

''es...Des''

A soft voice spoke as I was dragged out of my dark nightmare. My eyes still closed, I lay in my mangle of tangled up blankets and let out a sigh. I now realised the voice as my sister's and stayed silent as I took in the aroma of bacon,eggs and toast which was drifting through my open doorway. I cleared my throat and thought for a second then said

" You made breakfast without me."

"Just meet me downstairs"

Eclipse responded with light tone, I just began to raise my head when i heard her exiting the room and heading downstairs,. As i opened my eyes, I pulled the blankets closer to me to keep me warm as the morning chill sets in. The window in my room was spewing golden light on to my gray walls and on the emotionless faces of my porcelain dolls, which all lay on a large antique table on the opposite wall. Each of them were all different except for their lifeless glassy eyes.

I remember being younger and constantly brushing and tending each individual doll making sure they had love and care as if the were real children until my attachment began to thin out until all I did was collect them and now, they lay, gathering dust and I not having the heart to separate from them. I take a deep breath and place my feet on the cold hard wood floor, stand up and head to my dresser.

There I pick out a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a navy blue sweater and gray socks, after I dress i glance at myself in my large mirror. My eyes a dark grey and large like an owl's and my shoulder length green hair make my pale skin look almost clothes were hanging off my thin body like a corpse, I shake my head as I turned around, glanced at my room once more than exit out into the hall and descended the staircase to meet up with 'Clipse for breakfast.

When I enter the kitchen, I spot my sister sitting at the table eating a slice of buttered toast, she smiles and her one blue,one green eye both shine mischievously as she sees me looking at her. Her long light blue hair glimmers in the morning light and her muscular arms were propped up on the table casually. When I glanced to the side of her I saw a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and an empty seat waiting for me, when i sat down and began to pick at my eggs, I felt like I was being watched, I waved the feeling off and took a bite of my scrambled eggs

"Mom and Dad at work already?" I asked as I finished swallowing

"Yeah." Eclipse replied dully after taking another bite from her toast.

I looked down to scoop another fork full of eggs then when i looked up my heart nearly stopped, there was boy standing behind my sister. He had black hair that swung in front of his one eye, his other eye was fixated on me, his hand on my sister's shoulder. Eclipse turned around and he was gone, vanished as if he was never there in the first place. When my sister returned to face me she frowned,

"What was that about..?" she asked as her eyes narrowed

"uuh...Nothing." I said quickly and nervously and looked back to my plate.

She hadn't seen him obviously which made me concerned since I seen him before at school, even at the camping trip we had a little while ago, everywhere.

"So what do you want to do today..?" My sister asked

I thought for a moment but it didn't take long for me to come up with an idea since it had been on my mind for a while.

"Can we go to gram and gramp's graves at the cemetary?" I said lightly

"uhh...okayyy." Eclipse said unsure as she finished off her last piece of toast, I looked down to my unfinished plate of eggs picked it up, scrapped it off then put the plate in the dishwasher. Eclipse brushed her hands off on her shirt then headed to the door to put on her shoes, I followed and did the same. when we were ready we left the house and began to walk, I glanced back to see the boy wasn't far behind, he looked as if he was waiting, I turned back to the view of the sidewalk and thought waiting for what?

_This was the beginning of how everything unraveled and things fell into the darkness, _

Part 1: The Patterson House

As we made our last turn around the corner, we could easily see the black iron gate of the graveyard, standing out from the white,picture perfect houses the sat near it. Eclipse seemed a little tense as we entered, looking and glancing in every direction. Finally as we passed the fourth row of head stones she said

"We haven't been in the graveyard since we were really little,haven't we?"

I nodded as glance at each headstone, eyeing the detail. When all of a sudden, something came over me, something powerful and before I knew it, I was navigating through the headstones with incredible speed, the directions coming to me in the matter of a few minutes, Eclipse spoke up, " Are you okay Des..?" her voice slightly concerned.I stopped walking, realizing that I was whispering to my self, "Just stop worrying about me!" I snapped, hoping it would end the of course, I was wrong. "How was I worrying about you? I just asked if you were okay!" anger rising in her voice, Eclipse's eyes narrowed. Before the argument continued, someone behind Eclipse spoke up,

"Fighting again?" Eclipse turned around, there was Tyler, grinning at us, hands at his sides.

Tyler's parents were close friends of my parents, so Tyler was mostly at our house all the time, then his parents died in car crash a few years ago and now he lives with us permanently. He walks over to eclipse and give her a friendly hug, then draws back and nods at me as if to say hi. Eclipse now stares intently at the forest that starts at the end of the graveyard, her eyes look curiously at the long swaying branches of the trees. Then with in seconds she's gone, running towards it, her blue hair flying behind her. I smile, Eclipse has always loved the forest, she loved fresh air, outside was her way of escaping everything, I knew this for a fact. After I finish the thought I turned toward Tyler once more, I studied his features, straight blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a charming smile. He was average height and was glancing to the side of me, " Gram and Gramps..?" he asked with questioning tone . I look over and to my surprise, we're right at Gram and Gramps graves, I nod, and kneel to their Gram's sweet fresh-baked goods and Gramp's wild stories, I feel sadness fall over me. So I just stay there for a while when suddenly I hear someone whispering, then more whispering, the words unrecognizable, but becoming louder by the seconds. Help us that's the words they spoke, now it was so loud it made me wince and my energy was strangely draining from my limbs felt like lead, I swayed. My vision blurring..

"Des..?" Tyler's voice was traced with a hint of worry

I tried to speak but it felt as if I had been gagged, I let out a single,weak whimper before everything went black.

I felt as I had been suspended in to water, I felt weightless and as I drifted in darkness,I hear the faint mummer of voices. Then they fade away once more. Darkness, just like my dream. It's so quiet in the utter corners of my mind that I almost felt as I didn't exist before I began to see the blurred colours of vision. And then it all cleared until I could see once more. It felt like seconds in that deep black world when I fell unconscious. Though I knew very well that it had been at least a few minutes. I could hear someone shifting ahead of me.I sat up in Tyler's car, in the back seat. The heat was turned up for sake but chills still ran through my body, my skin was as cold as ice. I kept whispering to myself it would be okay. That I was safe. Eclipse climbed into shotgun, and we sped away. leaving the graveyard far behind. The trees and the sky blurring together as we gain speed, the road abandoned.

When we pull in, I was nearly asleep. As I look up on the porch, I see the boy. He looks up, his blue eyes look sad and confused like he's forgotten something. So familiar. Those eyes. He smiles as he stands up, and it's like a trigger of memory. A flash of that smile. He's just like..

Eclipse laughing, smiling. enjoying herself. Her happiness glowing brighter as he spoke. He was like him. so much like

" Des...helllooooo...? Tyler looked at me, grinning, " Anyone in there?"

I stay silent and climb out of the car and began to make my way up the porch. The boy looks at me and says a single word

" Ky."

A name. Which a presume is his, seems to stir something inside of me. It was the name, his smile, and his eyes. I try not to think of it as I glance at my sister, who has stopped dead in the middle of the doorway.

Silence.

"E..e..eclipse..?"

Then she dropped to the ground, and lay there limp. I run over, and kneel. She's still. Shallow, small breaths escape her mouth, eyes shut. I shake her lightly, her skin abnormally pale. Nothing. I take a deep breath.

"Tyler..! P..p...phone an ambulance! I shriek

Whats going on?!

" Ky did you do this...!?" is the last thing I say before the ambulance pulled in.

Chapter 2: Dark News

As we first entered the hospital, smells of medicine and cleaner burned my nose. The walls white and all the staff wearing mute colours gave it an uncomfortable feeling. Unnatural. I was breathing in quick short breaths, panic had risen in my chest and all I could think and wonder was if Eclipse was going to be okay. Tyler was beside me, just as worried as the brought Eclipse in. Nurses surrounded my sister in the corridor in a unorderly chaos. They gestured toward the waiting room, I shook my head. I couldn't leave my sister. Tyler pulled my sleeve lightly, gently. I shook my head again and a nurse toward me.

"Mam, I'm afraid you're going to have to go into the waiting room and wait." she said in a calm voice

"No, I can't..I..I...I c..c..ca-" I stuttered

Tears began to our down my cheeks, as Tyler guided me away from my sister.

" What if this is what happened to...to..t.o him.." I sobbed

I clutched Tyler tightly, trembling. She has to be okay, she's going to be okay I thought to myself.

But then the thought. The single thought stood out. Like a light within the darkness.

What if she's not?

It had been a long night, Eclipse was stable and now she was just resting. When they had taken tests they had found no problems but they wanted to keep her over night to make sure. I sat in one of the chairs near Eclipse's bed and Tyler sat beside her. I 'd been silent for a while now, thinking to my self. Eclipse and Tyler were talking quietly, their conversation filling the silence which had consumed me hours ago. I looked to the door and there was Ky, his eyes glinting mysteriously and the light overhead casting eerie shadows across his pale face. As he realized I was looking at him, he smiled and said in a sing-song voice

" Tyler and Eclipse sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..!"

The random act of playfulness made me laugh, it took me off guard too since all the time I've seen him he's been so serious. My thoughts were halted to a stop when I heard a bunch of laughter from Eclipse and Tyler. I frowned and asked,

"Why are ..Y..you laughing..?"

I must have said harsher then I was going to because Eclipse shot right back

"Why were you talking about Ky..?!"

Shit.

" You know how I get about him Des...I thought you knew me well enough to know that..!"

She said

Her words cut right through me like daggers.

" Eclipse.. I..." I began to say but decided not to finish

"What..? Des answer me..!" she exclaimed

"I saw him. I saw Ky." I said

Silence. There was complete silence, Ky was even silent, his blue eyes wide. Eclipse stared at me, tear glistening in her eyes. She looked like she couldn't decide whether to cry or scream. Tyler stared at me dumbfounded.

" What did I do..? " Ky mutters, his eyes widening more, innocence written across his face.

Eclipse give ones last look before running out.

We follow, Tyler and I. We race down the road, trying to catch up to her. We don't but we realize quickly where she's going. Home. When we finally get back, Eclipse is already tucked inside her room. Tyler doesn't say a single word but instead walks up the stairs and disappears around the corner. I sigh, and head to the living room. It's dark except for our fire-place. I lay down on the couch, letting the memories come. I no longer let them stay neglected in the corners of my mind, they come. Vivid and detailed.

"Come on!" My sister exclaimed

pulling my hand, guiding me along the crowds of unfamiliar faces. It had been a warm, sunny afternoon and we had gone to the fair. Ky had said he was going to meet us near the entrance in 10 minutes and Eclipse was eager to see him. Occasionally bumping into strangers, or even friends and locals, Eclipse walked at brisk pace, dragging me alone with her. As we made it to the entrance, We could spot Ky, who stood tall above everyone else entering.

" Hey guys..!" He managed to say over the noise

He navigated his way through the sea of people, standing out from everyone in his signature black jacket and skinny jeans. Despite the smoldering July heat, he seemed content as he approached us.

" Enjoying the fair?" he asked lightly

Eclipse grinned and nodded, I looked at him shyly and nodded also. He looked at me and tilted his head, his blue eyes like sapphires as he gazed into mine.

"You okay Des?" he questioned, frowning

I nodded once again, looking down for minute to pull down my sleeves of my sweater and glanced back up to reply.

"I'm fine, just..er..um..tired."

He smiled, flashing his white, but slightly crooked teeth. Then he finally looked back over to Eclipse, Eclipse smiled back at him.

" Hey Des..!" I heard a voice call

I jumped, stiffening a scream as I turned around to spot Tyler. He was holding tickets in his hand, cotton candy in the other. This time I smiled, Tyler being here made me feel way more comfortable.

"Hi." I said quietly

Tyler handed cotton candy to eclipse and ky and me. I took a small bite out of the pink fluff as we began to explore the fair, it's sweet, sugary taste melting in my mouth. Ky had already finished his cotton candy by the time we got around the corner, Tyler hadn't gotten himself one and eclipse wasn't even close. As we walked, Ky stopped dead.

"Look!" He yelled

he was pointing at a ride, named Ring of Fire. I shook my head, Ky had always admired fire. Even when he was younger. He looked at the three of us, eyes wide.

" Can we go on this one?' he asked

I gazed up at it, it was a metal track shaped in a circle while the seats sat at the bottom, ready to be filled. Eclipse looked at me, she shrugged.

"Fine Mr. Pyro, let's go." she said

Ky grinned, grabbed her hand and lead her to the line.

She looked so happy, but it was so long ago. She's changed. Ever since he died. It's like her everything that meant to her was gone. She doesn't really talk to anyone. Not even me. We were so close, now we barely speak. I've caught her sneaking out in the middle of night, coming home in the early morning hours. I try so hard to cheer her up, to help her forget but of realized that nothing can make her forget. It's like a whole piece of her life has been ripped out of her. That as long as he's gone, she'll never be the same. I miss the old Eclipse. The Eclipse I'll never get back. I almost forgot about him, for awhile which confuses me since he'd had been so close to my sister. It's like someone had taken my memories of him and had hidden them. The question was, why was I seeing him now...?


End file.
